Chocolate
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Semuanya berawal ketika Matt iseng merebut coklat Mello. Nah nah, fic colab bareng Hana Hirogaru, crossover kuroshitsuji! Tapi, btw, apa hubungannya dengan kuroshitsuji? *author bodoh* RnR?


JENG JENG JENG!!!

Hoyla, kami kembali mengusik kedamaian fandom Death Note! Bersama dengan sebuah fic aneh yang lagi-lagi muncul dengan seenak jidat.

**Title: **Tes (?)

**Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei and Hana Hirogaru

**Pairing(s):** MattxMello, LightxL, SebastianxL *?!*

**Genre: **Humor

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** AU, gak jelas, OOC, kelebayan merajalela, alur asal-asalan, bahasa acak-adut, crossover kuroshitsuji, gak jelas (eh? Tadi udah? -_-a Yaudah, diapus.), garing parah, dan yang terakhir tentu saja SHOUNEN-AI! *otak yaoi lagi lagi kumat gara-gara #serialmaho-nya robotpattinson ama johnlayar di twitter*

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. Chocolate © Ceprutth DeiDei and Hana Hirogaru.

Enjoy! :)

:: Chocolate ::

Written by Ceprutth DeiDei

"MATT, KEMBALIKAN COKLATKU!!"

"Jangan harap!," adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Matt sebelum uke kesayangannya yang maniak coklat itu mengejar-ngejar dirinya dengan membabibuta. Dan dua makhluk itu pun asik kejar-kejaran.

Sayangnya, begitu Matt melesat di depan pintu kamar L yang terbuka lebar..

"HAP!," Pada akhirnya, coklat itu lenyap ditangan L. Eh, ralat: dimulut L. Heran deh. Coklat segede gitu bisa-bisanya muat dimulutnya.

Begitu merasa benda dalam genggamannya lenyap dalam sekejap, Matt langsung berhenti lari-lari.

"Ah—MATT!!," panggil Mello yang akhirnya bisa nyusul Matt, "Coklatku manaa?"

Sing—Hening.

Krik krik krik.

Mello diem. Dia ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Matt. Apa iya si Matt abis kesambet? "Matt? Kau ke—"

"BALIKIN WOY!!!," mulut Mello langsung mingkem begitu Matt ngebentak dengan volume suara yang begitu WOW di kuping sambil mendeathglare L.

Layaknya orang kesurupan, Matt yang merasa barusan aja coklat kekasihnya—yang susah payah dia rebut dari pacarnya itu—balik direbut err- ditelen idup-idup (?) sama L pun marah. Ngamuk-ngamuk. Sekarang Mello bener-bener udah mikir kalo pacarnya itu lagi kesambet.

Matt mengayunkan tinjunya.

BUAK!

Watari benjol! (?)

Licik. Bener-bener licik. Sebelum tangan Matt melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya ke wajahnya, L langsung nyeret Watari ke depan mukanya. Alhasil, kakek-kakek nggak berdosa itulah yang kena pukul. Menyebabkan Watari dengan pose nista tepar meregang nyawa gara-gara L.

Author: "Watari pasti masuk surga. Dia bela-belain nyelametin L yang harusnya tadi kena pukul."

"EH, SAYA BELOM MATI, NON!!," teriak Watari. Ia bangun dan melempari MxM (baca: MattMello) dan author—yang bersalah gara-gara nyumpahin Watari mati—dengan segala benda yang ada didekatnya. Mulai dari jepitan rambut (?), botol parfum, pulpen, microwave (?), kursi, bangku, BAHKAN L PUN JUGA DIA LEMPAR!

Light yang melihat L dengan seenak udelnya Watari dilempar-lempar langsung kaget. Dengan emosi, dia buru-buru mencatat nama 'WATARI' dengan dicaps+dibold di deathnotenya. 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31…5, 4, 3, 2, 1!! (cepetin aja ya! Males ngitunginnya, hahaha *supernyante*)

*krik krik*

Masih idup.

"ARGH…!"

Coba ditulisnya lagi nama 'Watari' dengan bentuk grafik model pelangi. Bahkan saking niatnya nulis sampe itu tulisan diwarnain juga dengan warna motif kembang-kembang janda bahagia (?). Berharap semoga kali ini deathnotenya berhasil, Light kembali menghitung mundur..

"…" (insert suara urat putus here)

Dan sampai detik terakhir, Watari masih hidup bahkan keliatan lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Berhubung barusan dia dengan tenaga gajah ngelemparin kulkas ke arah MattMello.

"LOH KOK GAK MATI SEH?!!"

"AKU TERTIPU NCI-NCI MANGGA DUA!," lanjut Light sambil melempar deathnote bajakan itu ke sembarang arah.

"JADI LO MANGGIL GUE NCI-NCI MANGGA DUA?!," Ryuk mendeathglare Light. Tapi Kira-sama sepertinya mengacuhkan tatapan santet dari shinigaminya itu. "LO KIRA LEVEL GUE SEBONGKOK ITU APA? BERANI LU YE AMA SHINIGAMI!"

"NGACA DONG LO!," teriak Light sambil melempar cermin kearah Ryuk. Tapi dengan cepat shinigami itu menungging (?). Lemparan Light meleset. Dan sekarang cermin itu mengarah ke…

*lalala syubiduppapa*

Eh, ada tukang bakso lewat! Bang, bakso, bang! (?)

*lalala syubiduppapa*

PYAR! Seketika cermin itu pecah.

"AH! MELLO-CHAN~!!," teriak Matt ketakutan sambil berlari kearah Mello yang tepar dengan kepala berdarah-darah.

"Matt-kun..," panggil Mello lirih, "Rasanya.. aku mau.. mati."

"Mello.."

"Matt.."

"Mello..," wajah keduanya mendekat. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

"STOP! ITU CUMA SAUS TOMATYANG TUMPAH TAHU!," sela Light sambil menahan muntah. Dirinya tak menyangka bakal dapet tontonan gratis macam sinetron-sinetron di teve jaman sekarang yang isinya cuma gombal+lebay+gak penting. Bikin mual—adegan MxMnya maksudnya. *kelepasan mengunek-unek soal sinetron :p*

Matt melotot kearah Light, "APA?!," bentaknya kaget.

Mello cekikikan.

"APRIL MOP!!," teriaknya girang. Sukses bikin semenya tercinta ketipu mentah-mentah.

"Eh?," L, Light, Watari, Ryuk melongo, "UDAH TELAT KALI!!"

Mello mendengus. Dia langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar L dan begitu keluar, dia membawa benda aneh..

"TAPI KALENDER INI AKU TEMUIN DI KAMAR L!," kata Mello sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalender aneh di tangannya. Kenapa aneh? Karena yang ada di kalender itu cuma tanggal 1 April dan anehnya lagi, ada foto Light yang sedang berpose 'menantang' alias nungging dipinggir kolam renang sambil meluk-meluk boneka bebek (?) dengan ukuran besar di kalender itu.

Wajah L langsung nge-blush. Direbutnya kalender itu dengan paksa dari tangan Mello, "INI BARANG PRIVATE TAU!! JANGAN DIAMBIL SEMBARANGAN!"

Sementara itu, Light masih tampak shock.

"WHOT THE HELL?! KENAPA FOTO NISTAKU DISEBARLUASKAN BEGINI? KALAU KETEMU PELAKUNYA, KUBUNUH DIA!!!," teriak Light frustasi. Watari yang sedang mimisan langsung berkeringat dingin.

Diam-diam, Ryuk menyeringai, 'Sape suruh lu manggil gue nci-nci mangga dua!? Dasar manusia nggak tau diuntung!'

Asik deh itu shinigami ngata-ngatain Light dalem ati. Kebalikannya si Watari, kakek itu keliatan makin ketakutan. Takut kalo ketahuan dia pelakunya. :p

Mello melihat Matt, lalu dengan polosnya berkata, "Sepertinya Matt-kun cocok dengan pose seperti itu."

PLAK! Cap tangan terpatri di muka Mello. Saat itu juga Mello merasa pipinya memanas.

"KEKERASAN DALAM RUMAH TANGGA(?)! Saudara Mail Jeevas, besok anda akan saya sidang!," teriak L. Matt terdiam.

Yang lainnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Sejak kapan L jadi hakim?'

Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Matt. Ngikut ama Mello yang udah duluan, dia juga nangis. Namun tiba-tiba seonggok kapas (?) memeluknya, "N-Near-chan.."

Matt menatap Near dengan tatapan pengemis minta dikasianin.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Matt dilempar Near kayak adegan-adegan di Smack Down! Sepertinya anak muda beruban (?) itu sudah salah memilih pergaulan (?).

"SI L CUMA NGEBO'ONGIN ELO, BEGO!," semprot Near. Matt mematung, "Yang bener?"

"Kamu pikir aku bohong?! Ini beneran rasanya masih sakit tahu!," seru Mello sambil mengacungkan pistolnya. Seketika Matt menggeleng, "Ampun, Yang Mulia Mihael Keehl yang agung, hamba sebagai seme yang baik manut padamu."

Mello menyeringai. Matanya beralih pada L yang udah asik ngemut lollipop, "Nah L, BALIKIN COKLATKU!"

'Eh? Ternyata dia nyadar ya coklatnya gue ambil?,' L dag dig dug der. Lidahnya menjilati lollipop ditangannya dengan kecepatan express saking tegangnya dia saat itu.

Jilat-jilat-jilat

"…"

Jilat-jilat-jilaaat!

"…"

DOOR! Satu peluru meluncur dari pistol Mello disertai teriakan, "L, JANGAN NGACANGIN GUE!!"

L menepis peluru dengan lollipopnya (?), "Baik, sebutkan merknya dan Watari akan membelikannya," kata L dengan tenang.

Mello berbinar-binar. "Pokoknya aku mau coklat limited edition keluaran Phantom!," pintanya.

"Oke, Watari, cepat belikan," Begitu dapet perintah dari L, Watari langsung melesat ke tempat tujuan.

2 jam kemudian, Watari kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Maaf L, coklat itu cuma bisa dibeli anak muda cakep."

"Wew, yang punya genit juga. Ayo, Light!," ajak L sambil menuntun (baca: nyeret) Light keluar rumah.

"LOH KOK?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kok gue ikut?," tanya Light bingung.

"Gue anak muda (?)," L menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian balik menunjuk muka Light, "Elo cakepnya!"

Light ber-oh ria. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Akhirnya L-chan mengakui kalo aku ini emang seme cakep.'

"AYO!!"

"I-iya."

Keduanya pun berangkat ke Town House, tempat dimana coklat pesenan si Mello berada.

^0^

"Wah, L, rumahnya gede banget ya? Di dalem sini jualan coklat ya?," tanya Light sambil melototin rumah yang gedenya kebangetan itu dengan tampang bloon.

"Namanya Town House. Pemiliknya anak kecil umur 13 tahun bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Perusahaan coklat, permen, dan mainan Phantom sekarang lagi terkenal-terkenalnya lho!," jelas L penuh semangat, "Aku juga sering beli permen dan cake disini."

"Tapi kok rumahnya serem ya?"

"Parno lu ah!"

Keduanya sampai didepan pintu. L menekan bel sekali, kemudian pintu besar rumah itu terbuka.

"Selamat datang di Town House, kediaman keluarga Phantomhive…"

"UWOO~ Gantengnya!," seru L begitu melihat sosok makhluk Tuhan paling ganteng berdiri didepan matanya. Seorang butler berpakaian hitam kusam berambut hitam dengan poni panjang ala Sasuke Uchiha yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis seketika itu juga berhasil membuat detektif nomor 1, L, mabuk kepayang. Light langsung jealous, "L, ingat! Cuma beli permen!"

"Ugh.. iya-iya," kata L sambil gembungin pipi.

Sebastian sweatdropped. 'Kemarin si Grell, sekarang cowok ini. Ugh.. emang susah jadi butler sekaligus iblis ganteng!,' pikirnya narsis.

"Sebastian, siapa yang datang?," Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah. Sebastian menoleh ke dalam rumah dengan gagap (?), "Ah, Tuan Mu.."

"Aku L. Aku datang kesini mau beli coklat," kata L lantang sambil menatap anak kecil pendek dengan mata sebelah yang tertutup didepannya dengan tajam. Dia lah Ciel, kepala keluarga Phantomhive.

"Utusan kakek itu, ya?," tanya Ciel dengan nada sarkastik, "Maaf, tapi hanya anak muda cakep yang boleh beli."

"Uh… anak kecil ini!," L geram.

"Kami cocok dengan kriteria yang kamu sebutkan tadi. Dia anak muda dan aku cakep," jelas Light menengahi perang deathglare antara ukenya dan si anak kecil sok cool bernama Ciel itu.

"Cih. Pede," Ciel mendengus.

"Jadi boleh beli gak?," tanya L sambil menyodorkan sekoper besar uang dollar. Ciel menerimanya dan melemparkan sebuah coklat bentuk love yang gedenya seukuran bantal, "Nih."

"Oke. Kita pergi!," kata L. Dan pasangan LightL pun melesat kembali ke rumah. Mello sudah menunggu.

"Gue gak percaya Mello suka coklat beginian."

^0^

"Mello~ Mello~," panggil L dengan nada sok imut. Mello langsung menyambut mereka dengan senyum.

"Coklatkuuuuu~~," katanya sambil berlari slow motion kearah L. Begitu sampe disana, doi langsung ngerebut coklat yang mirip bantal bentuk love itu dari L. Anak manis yang maniak coklat itu langsung asik bercengkrama bersama si coklat.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Mello dari belakang. Mello menoleh, "Eng? Matt-kun? Ada apa?"

"Boleh minta?," tanya Matt malu-malu. Mello tersenyum. Ia mengangguk senang.

"Tentu."

Keduanya makan coklat bersama-sama. Akhirnya, Matt dan Mello pun berbaikan (?). Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya (?).

The End

YA-HA! Maka berakhirnya story dengan ending ga jelas ini. *ngelap keringet pake kaos Hana*ditendang*

Oh, guys~ this is my first shounen-ai fic! Dan tanpa bashing chara kayak di fic Naruto dulu! XD Secara pairnya MattMello, hehehe. Cerita ini berawal dari keisengan saya ngetweet dengan hashtag #fiksimini di Twitter yang akhirnya diretweet si Hana! Setelah dipanjang2in.. Maka, lahirlah fic geje ini! Dan hasilnya? Jelek.

Yah, mau sejelek apa mah gue kagak peduli, review tetap dinanti.

Terimakasih sudah membaca :D

Ceprutth DeiDei

Seseorang menepuk pundak author, "Nama gue mana?"

"Hah? Sape lo?"

Author dihantam pake coklat dan pingsan seketika.

"Pemirsa, eh penonton, eh pendengar, eh pembaca sekalian, ada ralat dibawah ini…

Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D

Ceprutth DeiDei and Hana Hirogaru

..begitulah."


End file.
